


No one is Alone

by Ambriel_at_your_Service



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Time Travel, but also younger, dream inspired, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambriel_at_your_Service/pseuds/Ambriel_at_your_Service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are sent to the past to uncover their partner at the lowest points in their life. Romantic Rewind would have them split up, but their hearts are set on another path. (This is basically everything that happened in my dream more or less, so sorry if the flow's a bit wonky.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell asleep after binge watching all the episodes I could get my dirty little paws on, and Pandora was playing while I slept. So the song "No one is Alone" from Into the Woods snuck it's way into my dream and this fic is the result of that. I own neither Miraculous Ladybug/its characters, nor the song, though I love them both.

“Hey, Mari?”

“Hm?”

Two toned, muscular arms snaked their way around the woman’s lithe hips, hardly distracting her from the stitching she had been working on.

“Do you love me?”

The question was so absurd, she had to grip the arms around her waist to keep her legs from crumpling under her.

“Of course I do, silly kitty!” She managed between giggles.

Honestly, what had gotten into him? She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he, Adrien Agreste, had been going out for a few years now. She had admitted her love to him on several occasions. Their relationship had blossomed into something magical after they found out that the two people who had captured their hearts were actually one and the same. From then on, they had been inseparable. Both as Adrien and Marinette, and Ladybug and Chat Noir. They became a super couple. The designer and the model, the heroine and the hero, the cat and his princess, the lady and her handsome boy. Nothing could tear them apart—not Chloe, not the media, and not the Akumas. Not a single thing could be thrown at them to rock their boat. Wait. Adrien had said something, hadn’t he?

“What’s that, alley cat?”

Marinette could feel the throaty chuckle on her shoulder.

“As I was saying, My Lady, if you truly loved me, you’d take a break from working for my father, and take a cat-nap with me.”

Marinette hummed, pretending to think it over as she finished the last few stitches on her embroidery. She knew that there’d be little to no napping involved, as Adrien’s idea of “cat-nap” involved lots of kissing, heavy petting, and cuddling. Not that she was complaining, but she liked it when he made that little whine in the back of his throat when she made him wait for an answer.

Before she could even finish her though, he was burying his face in her hair, squeezing her middle and drawing her impossibly closer to his chiseled chest, which she just realized was bare, and made the same whine she had mentioned.

“Well somebody’s being an impatient kitty today.” She commented, dragging him around the freshly finished shirt and to her worktable, so she could put the pins away where no one could accidentally stab themselves with.

“I haven’t seen you since breakfast, of course I’m impatient.” He mumbled.

“Haha, okay, okay.” Marinette finally conceded, turning in her partner’s embrace, sweeping him up into her arms easily.

She knew that he, not so secretly, adored her strength, and loved being carried by her as much as he loved carrying her. So Adrien just purred, wrapping his arms around her neck and letting her carry him into their shared bedroom, plopping him unceremoniously on the bed. He then reached over and pulled her down beside him.

For several years now, the two had been sharing a spacious apartment thanks to Gabriel’s cold generosity. They attended university for fashion and business, per the man’s request, uncaring of the strings attached that came with the deal. Despite it coming out of Marinette’s paycheck, it sealed her future of becoming one of Gabriel’s top designers. She had demanded that she received no special treatment on account of her relationship with his son, and the businessman respected her wishes. She worked hard and long, and no matter how monumental or menial the task, Marinette performed miraculously. Soon Gabriel began to see all of the qualities that his son had seen in her: her determination and loyalty, her strength and compassion, and her ferocity when defending the innocent. Slowly but surely, he warmed up to her.

Gabriel even began to attempt to patch up his broken relationship with his son. It was awkward at first, and Adrien was constantly set on edge at his father’s presence, expecting some bad news or impossible demands. But now, both men had the foundation of a proper father-son relationship blooming, and the three would occasionally have dinner at the Agreste Mansion. It was still awkward, Mari admitted, but it was far better than it ever had been.

And of course, they were still the superheroes of Paris. Tikki and Plagg still watched over their wards, and had been delighted to move into the little doll house the couple had found for them, often reenacting embarrassing moments they had witnessed in their time watching over the pair. Hawkmoth was still at large, Akumas were still cropping up, and criminals still existed. So between school, family, and heroism, Mari and Adrien would take cuddle breaks whenever they could.

Unfortunately, Adrien’s usual bad luck came knocking when their phones blew up with the latest news update. An Akuma had cropped up and was causing the usual mass hysteria to local Parisians. The pair untangled themselves and transformed, hopping out of their window and speeding towards the danger. When they got there, they learned that the Akumatized villain was a young woman who was dumped after her boyfriend witnessed her at her lowest point. Now she, dubbed as Romantic Rewind, was turning back the clock for lovers, so that they too could feel the sting of rejection after their lovers saw them on their worst days.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Paris’ most loyal couple!” She laughed maliciously, hovering above the heroes.

Her long dark hair was pulled away from her face, revealing smudged mascara and eyeliner that formed a sort of makeshift mask. Her black skintight suit was pattered with the pink outlines of broken hearts near the middle of her calf, where her matching pink boots started. Keeping her suspended in the air were two sets of clock arms jutting out from between her shoulder blades like wings.

Her laughter quickly turned into a snarl. “Why don’t we see where you two end up after seeing your partner at their worst?!”

Having shown up after Romantic Rewind paused in her task left our heroes ill prepared for her attack. She trust a pink gloved palm towards the duo, what appeared to be pink and black electricity shooting forth from her hand. Chat, as self-sacrificing as he was, wrapping his arms around Ladybug, twisting her around so that his back was towards the attack. But that magic enveloped both of them, tearing them apart and hurling them through rifts in time.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ladybug found herself in a dimly lit corridor. Twirling around twice, it took a lightning bolt from outside lighting the room momentarily for her to realize where she was. The right wing of the Agreste Mansion. She sauntered over to the window, peering out beyond that glass and sheets of rain that pounded against it. It was night, full moon being the thing to offer her a blue tinted watery light. As she watched, a small car sped past the manor, driving faster than what was safe on the slick asphalt. Ladybug jumped at the sound of slamming doors, and pressed herself against the glass when a shadow flickered at the end of the hall. Curiosity winning out, she slinked down the corridor, taking a left and going up the stairs, instinct and intimate knowledge of the layout of the mansion guiding her. Soon she found herself standing in front of Adrien’s bedroom, heartbreaking sobs slightly muffled by the door.

With footfalls so soft that even her sneaky kitty would be impressed, Ladybug slunk into the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her. On the opposite end of the room, sitting on his bed, sat ten year old Adrien. Even though she knew that time was skewed and that this would have unimaginable consequences, she couldn’t stop herself from rushing across the room to cradle the crying boy in her arms.

“M-mama?”

If it were possible, her heart broke even more at the boy’s fragile hope. But she was not one to indulge in fruitless fantasies. She knew that this night was undoubtedly her partner’s worse. The night his mother left.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chat Noir, on the other paw, found himself in a purrfectly familiar setting. Choking down his panic, he placed his hands on his hips and took a look around the roof. Christmas lights hung alongside paper lanterns, intertwining around the guardrail in a colorful dace. Potted plants were just beginning to sprout inside their little clay pots, old sun bleached paints looking vivid and almost wet. Instead of two deck chairs, there was a small table with three chairs, one with a pink booster seat resting on top. It could, without a doubt, be Marinette’s roof, despite the minute changes. The hero sauntered towards the hatch he was so familiar with, peering in to see if his princess was at home. He was once again grateful for his night vision, as the room was dark, lacking the moonlight he was granted by the full moon above his head.

And there, below him, sat his young princess, perhaps seven or eight, crying into her kitty pillow. Concerned, he used his claws to unlock the latch, and dipped his head inside.

“Princess?”

This earned him a yelp of surprise, as young Marinette scrambled away from the hatch.

“Wh-who are you?!” She hissed, keeping her voice down to avoid waking her parents up, not wanting them to see her crying.

“I am your knight clad in black, my princess.” He grinned lopsidedly. “May I come in?”

“Why should I let you come in?” Her guard had not slipped in the slightest, but after spending years with her as a grown woman, Chat knew how to handle her.

“Because it is my sworn duty to protect you, and that includes from myself.” He swore truthfully. “That means I am to help you when you are hurt. So please, at least tell me what’s bothering you so.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, not that he could blame her. His princess probably had no idea who he was, and if this were at any other time of night, she’d probably refuse. But banking on the hope that she’d think this all was a dream, he hoped she would let him come inside and listen to her little woes. His heart was breaking at the sight of her chubby tear stained cheeks, and how she lifted a small fist to wipe at her eyes.

“Alright.” She mumbled, crawling towards her neglected pillow, leaving space for Chat to crawl down.

To which he grinned, ducking his head back out, taking a moment for the blood to rush away from his head where it had gathered, and plopped down on her bed with a satisfying squeak as it launched the young girl in the air. They both giggled, until Marinette once more began to sniffle and tear up.

“My bestest friend in the whole wide world and I got into a fight today.”

“Alya?” He gave a knowing grin.

He had heard this story before, about how Marinette and Alya got into a stupid fight over something petty that neither could remember. Something about lying, if he could garner from the young girl’s broken explanation.

“Shh, shh~” He cooed, stoking her hair and she slowly crawled into his lap to sob into his chest.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mother cannot guide you,” Ladybug watched as young Adrien pulled back to look at her. “Now you’re on your own. Only me beside you.”

She stroked his hair as he laid his head back down on her chest, his arms around her midsection tightening, begging her not to leave. Not now.

“Still, you’re not alone. No one is alone. Truly. No one is alone.” She pulled him closer, resting her head on his as he nestled into the crook of her neck. “Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you. You decide what’s good.”

“You decide alone.” She sighed, pulling back when he gave her a fearful glance. “But no one is alone.”

A frail voice whimpered, broken. “I wish…”

“Shhh.” Ladybug hushed, hugging the boy tighter. “I know.”

“Mother isn’t here now.”

“Wrong things, right things.” Chat brushed away the girl’s tears.

“Who knows what she’d say?” Adrien further wormed into her embrace.

He cupped little Marinette’s face, gently making her look up at him. “Who can say what’s true?”

“Nothing’s quite so clear now.”

“Do things, fight things,”

“Feel you’ve lost your way?”

“You decide but-“

“You are not alone.” Two voices in two different times, two different nights, carried across space and time, ringing in the other’s ears.

“Believe me,” She smiled, heart melting at half-forgotten memories. “No one is alone.”

“No one is alone.” He grinned, repeating words he had long since forgotten. “Believe me.”

“Truly.” She whispered, hand rubbing the small back soothingly.

“You move just a finger, say the slightest word. Something’s bound to linger.” They cooed, promised, believed. “Be heard.”

“No one acts alone. Careful.” He stood up, cradling the girl in his arms, closing the hatch as rain began to pour through the opening. “No one is alone.”

“People make mistakes.” They knew it.

“Fathers.” He sighed.

“Mothers.” She whispered.

“People make mistakes.” They repeated. “Holding to their own, thinking they’re alone.”

“Honor their mistakes.” She lifted a chin, capturing young green eyes with wise blues. “Everybody makes.”

“Fight for their mistakes.” He lifted an arm and flexed, earning tired half giggles.

“One another’s terrible mistakes. Witches can be right, Giants can be good.” They tapped little noses, holding their attention. “You decide what’s right, you decide what’s good.”

“Just remember,” She lay the boy down in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Just remember,” He tucked the girl in, giving her the forgotten kitty pillow to cuddle instead of his arm.

“Someone is on your side.”

“OUR side.” Little voices corrected.

“Our side.” Older voices wavered with amusement. “Someone else is not. While we’re seeing our side.”

“Our side...” They tried to stave off the sleep that was coming, yawns riding on the ends of their words.

“Our side.” Two hands brushed two sets of bangs on two little heads.

“Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.” Four voices admitted. “No one is alone.”

“Hard to see the light now.” She murmured, looking out the window at dark storm clouds, a single beam of golden light slipping through.

He looked above him, sharp rays of sun piercing through the stormy sky. “Just don’t let it go.”

“Things will come out right now. We can make it so.” They swore, slowly getting up and away from the sleeping forms, feeling the tug of magic pulling them back to where they belong. “Someone is on your side. No one is alone.”

And so they weren’t. The rifts in time opened once more, depositing them back to just seconds after they were transported away. The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle, and Romantic Rewind was still hovering above them. They sent one soulful glance towards the other, still wrapped in each other’s arms. They hugged briefly, tightly, before separating and taking the villain down. Ladybug broke the hair tie that the woman’s ex had given her, releasing the Akuma and purifying it, setting everything back to normal. No one but the heroes remembered their trip to the past, and it was something they swore to never forget.


End file.
